Un Mundo Más Feliz
by beamknight87
Summary: Después del Doceavo Ángel, Shinji se encuentra a sí mismo en un mundo donde todos están actuando extraño. Asuka lo ama, le importa a su padre, PenPen se alimenta a sí mismo. ¿Fuera de personaje? Pueden apostarlo... Oneshot.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Un Mundo Más Feliz**

**Un Mundo Más Feliz**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Advertencia – Bueno, ya saben el rollo, no es mío. Al menos no todavía. ¡Pero tan pronto domine el mundo, será mío!. ¡TODO SERÁ MÍO!. ¡WAHAHAHAHA!

Uh... ehm... será mejor que olviden la parte de 'dominar el mundo'...

Para aquellos que no puedan decirlo:

"blabla" es hablado,

'_blabla_' son los pensamientos de Shinji (en el último párrafo los de Asuka).

* * *

Shinji se revolvió en la cama del hospital. Recordaba haber sido capturado dentro del Doceavo Ángel; la energía del sistema de soporte de vida del EVA se había agotado hasta el último segundo. 

Había estado esperando que la muerte reclamara su perturbada alma.

Pero él no había muerto. Shinji no podía recordar cómo había escapado, pero recordaba haber visto a Misato luego de que la cabina fuera abierta, justo antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez.

Parecía que ahora era tiempo de ver el 'techo desconocido' una vez más.

Lentamente, abrió sus ojos.

'_Aunque ya no es tan desconocido'_, pensó tristemente.

"Hey, mira quién despertó", una encantadora voz perturbó su humor deprimido. "Morgen, dormilón".

Ahora, ESO era desconocido. Repentinamente sintió a alguien abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Su sorpresa creció aún más cuando notó, que éste alguien de hecho era cierta chica pelirroja.

No, eso no podía ser. Quien o lo que fuera que esto era, la verdadera Asuka ciertamente estaría MUY encabronada, cuando viera a esta... cosa copiarla, estando en una posición como ésta con él.

"¿A-A-Asuka...?" tartamudeó, una vez que algo de sangre regresó a su cerebro.

"¿Sí?" sonriendo, ella lo miró...

Con sus radiantes, ojos azules cristalinos, brillando como...

_¡Maldita sea!. ¡Piensa, Shinji, piensa!'_

"No... no... creo que debas estar haciendo esto ahora mismo", pudo decir, maldiciéndose a sí mismo un poco ya que ella de hecho se alejó de él.

"Hmm, supongo que tienes razón", admitió ella. Pero el más o menos tono desconcertado era claramente evidente. "Estaba pensando de forma egoísta otra vez. Tengo que decirle a los otros que estás despierto".

Luego ella sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No sólo Asuka estaba siendo más que linda con él¿Sino que también estaba admitiendo ser egoísta?

'_No pude estar noqueado TANTO tiempo. ¿Verdad?'_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, falló en notar la entrada de otra persona a la habitación.

"¡Estoy terriblemente apenado, Shinji!" dijo el recién llegado, corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo. "¡Vine tan pronto como pude!"

"¿Pa-pa-padre?" Una vez que el shock por el encuentro insospechado se desvaneció, el humor de Shinji se fue abajo y su voz se llenó con la tristeza y el enojo de 10 años. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?"

"Oh, mi pobre, pequeño Shinji. Debe de haber sido peor de lo que pensamos. ¿Hmm? Te lo he dicho, no deberías pilotear el EVA, si no quieres. Pero eres tan testarudo". Soltó una risita ahogada y alborotó el cabello de su hijo. "Justo como tu viejo..."

Shinji simplemente le dio una mirada perpleja.

"Por supuesto que me preocupas", continuó Gendo. "¡Después de todo eres mi único hijo!. Desde... desde la... muerte de tu madre..." Entonces él tomo una respiración profunda.

'_Rayos, si no fuera el Comandante "Mi-Corazón-Es-Más-Como-El-Hielo-Que-El-Tuyo-Y-Si-Quieres-Discutir-Sobre-Ello-Te-Miro-Fijamente-Hasta-Morir" Ikari, diría que está luchando con sus lágrimas...'_

"No... no... ¡Ya... ya lo superé!" sollozó él una última vez, antes de que (más o menos) recuperara su actitud. "Sin embargo, desde entonces..." Abrazó a Shinji otra vez, quien ya estaba jadeando por aire. "¡Tú eres todo lo que tengo!"

Mientras que la cara de Shinji se ponía de un tono azul más oscuro, cada segundo, el teléfono celular del Comandante de pronto sonó.

Y sonó.

Y sonó.

Y sonó.

"Ehmm... ¿Padre?. ¿No deberías contestarlo?"Shinji preguntó apenas audible. Sólo espera, que pronto fuera capaz de respirar otra vez.

"Ah, supongo que tienes razón", el Ikari más viejo suspiró. "Incluso aunque sé que sólo van a decirme que regrese a mi trabajo".

Con eso sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y empezó a hablar con... quienquiera que fuera.

'_Argh. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?'_ El Tercer Elegido miró de su padre a Asuka quien ya había finalizado su llamada y ahora le estaba sonriendo de vuelta. Él inmediatamente regresó su vista al techo, el cual era ahora la ÚNICA cosa familiar en este cuarto. _'Tal vez alguna clase alienígenas-come-mentes invadieron la tierra mientras estaba fuera'._

Un suspiro a su lado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Como lo supuse, tengo que regresar al trabajo. Lo siento terriblemente, Shinji".

"Sí, uh, qué... mal. ¿huh?"

La inusualmente callada pelirroja usó ese momento para romper su silencio. "No se preocupe, Sr. Ikari".

'_¿Sr.?'_

"Acabo de llamar a Misato. Mandó a Kaji a recogernos".

"Ah, sí, el Sr. Kaji. Un leal, confiable empleado. Un buen hombre, sin ninguna duda. Bueno, tengo que irme". Lentamente, el Comandante de NERV se paró.

"Así que, uh... ¿Adiós?" Shinji murmuró incierto.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Quiero decir, puedo quedarme aquí por otro rato".

"No, estoy bien".

Su padre asintió y se dirigió a la puerta...

... antes de darse la vuelta otra vez. "¿Sabes?., pueden manejar solos a NERV sólo por unos cuantos minutos más".

"Nah, está bien".

"Oh. Muy bien entonces..." dijo él y salió del cuarto.

'_No puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad se está preocupando? Jamás esperé que esto fuera tan...'_

"Puedo renunciar. ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que Fuyutsuki haría un buen Comandante".

'_¡...PERSISTENTE!"_

"¡PADRE, SÓLO VETE YA!

"¡Hmph! Qué malo eres..." murmuró Gendo ofendido antes de irse por fin.

'_Gaah, este Ángel en verdad debió de haberme desgraciado el cerebro'._

_

* * *

_En los siguientes minutos Shinji de alguna forma pudo mantener a Asuka a una distancia segura. No es que le importara que estuviera cerca de él y lo amara, pero hasta donde sabía, ella podía cambiar a su vieja yo en cualquier momento, y simplemente temía su cólera por 'tomar ventaja de ella'.

Así que estaba más que aliviado de ver a Kaji entrar por fin.

"Hey, Shinji, Asuka", los saludó tan alegre como siempre.

'_¡Por fin! Él traerá a Asuka de vuelta a sus sentidos'._

Pero, en vez de correr hacia al Don Juan y aferrarse a sus brazos, la piloto del EVA-02 simplemente asintió y le dio un corto "Hola" antes de regresar su atención al Tercer Elegido.

'_¡Maldita sea!'_

"Así que. ¿Estás listo para irte, Shinji?"

"Uhm, sí..." respondió él, tratando de olvidar los momentos, cuando se estaba cambiando de ropas debajo de las sábanas, ya que cierta asistente femenina no fue del todo persuadida para irse.

* * *

'_Por lo menos Kaji parece estar normal'_, pensó Shinji aliviado, mientras el trío pasaba a través de los corredores del hospital. Pero, mientras miraba más de cerca, notó algo que no encajaba. 

'_¿Está... AFEITADO?'_ El pánico dentro de él se levantó de nuevo. _'Nah. ¡Piensa positivo!. ¡Eso podría ser sólo coincidencia!. ¡Sí!. ¡Eso es!'_

Pero entonces unas cuantas, bastante atractivas enfermeras pasaron al lado. Shinji tragó saliva.

'_¿Ningún guiño, ningún ligue, nada del todo?. ¡Eso no puede ser bueno!. ¡Una prueba tal vez sea necesaria!'_

"Uh. ¿Kaji?"

"¿Sí?"

'_Oh genial, ahora yo mismo ya tengo que actuar extraño...'_

"¿Cómo es que no invitaste a ninguna a salir?" preguntó inocentemente.

Kaji se detuvo inmediatamente.

'_¿En verdad se quedó en shock? Oh, no...'_

"¿Yo... yo... yo?" tartamudeó el Agente de NERV/El Gobierno, antes de forzar una sonrisa. "¿Bromeas, verdad?. ¡Sabes, que sólo tengo ojos para mi Misa-chan!"

'_¿MISA-CHAN?. ¡Aww, mierda!_

'_¿En verdad se puede poner más extraño?'_

_

* * *

_Quizás no debió preguntar eso.

Cuando entraron al departamento, notó lo inusualmente limpio que estaba.

NUNCA estaba limpio cuando Misato estaba en casa sola por unas cuantas horas.

Algo más obtuvo la atención del Tercer Elegido, o mejor dicho, su nariz. Alguien estaba cocinando. Pero no olía como uno de los almuerzos instantáneos quemados de Misato.

"¡Ya llegamos!" saludó Kaji.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!. ¡Enseguida estaré ahí!"

'_Bueno, ES su voz y ESTÁ viniendo de la cocina. Tal vez si solamente no veo, ella será como siempre; absolutamente normal'_, pensó Shinji y firmemente cerró sus ojos.

"¡Hola, mi pequeño Shinji!"

Pudo oírla acercarse y abrazarlo.

"¡Hmph!. ¡Él aún es MI Shinji!" bufó Asuka.

"Oh, vamos, puedes compartirlo un poco conmigo", se burló Misato.

'_Bueno, no se oye tan mal. Supongo que puedo arriesgarme a echar un vistazo'._ Lentamente abrió un poco un ojo...

... y suprimió un grito.

No sólo ella vestía un delantal; en vez de sus usuales, más bien reveladoras ropas, sino que también llevaba un vestido. Casi se veía como una de esas 'buenas amas de casa' de las viejas películas de los 50's.

"¡Ne-ne-necesito un trago!" murmuró Shinji.

"¡Oh, voy a traerte uno!" ofreció Misato.

"¡Hey, él es MI novio, así que yo le traeré algo!"

"¡NO!. ¡No!" se alejó arrastrando de ellas. "Lotraeréyomismo¿estábien? Ustedes... ¿Ustedessóloquédenseaquí,deacuerdo?" Después de su balbuceo, se dio la vuelta y corrió a la cocina, cerrando la puertas detrás de él. Jadeó por aire; estando al punto de hiperventilarse. Una vez que recuperó su aliento, se dirigió al refrigerador.

'_Nada de cerveza del todo. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?'_

Agarró para sí una lata de soda cuando el otro refrigerador se abrió y su último compañero de cuarto salió.

'_Ah, PenPen, al menos tú no puedes actuar muy diferente'._

Shinji observó al pingüino andando hacia él.

"Apuesto a que estás hambriento¿He? Espera, te voy a..."se interrumpió mientras PenPen abría el refrigerador; tomaba una lata de tuna; estrellaba su pico en ella, y como si fuera papel, la abría y se alimentaba él mismo.

Shinji tiró su lata. '_Ahí va el último propósito de mi vida...'_

Necesitaba salir de ahí. ¡AHORA!

Salió corriendo de la cocina y del departamento tan rápido como pudo, así que nadie sería capaz de pararlo, o, en el caso de Asuka, de ir tras él, mientras simplemente gritaba "¡Voy a salir!. ¡Estoy de un humor deprimido!. ¡Huyendo!. ¡Adiós!"

"¡Diviértete!" respondieron tres voces, pero ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlas...

* * *

Tras correr por 10 minutos y aproximadamente 4 cuadras, Shinji se calmó un poco. 

'_¡Argh!. ¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero decir, no es que sea malo o algo por el estilo, de hecho han cambiado más para lo mejor que para lo peor, pero... simplemente es demasiado, demasiado súbito, demasiado...'_ Tembló. _'... espeluznante...'_

Miró hacia arriba y notó los alrededores familiares.

'_Hm, estoy cerca de la casa de Rei. Puedo ver si ella está bien. Sí, apuesto a que ella está actuando normal. ¡Tomaría incluso más que el Tercer Impacto para cambiarla!'_

En unos cuantos minutos estaba parado enfrente del departamento 402. Dirigió su vista al buzón.

Vacío.

'_Uh-oh'._

Tocó el timbre.

¡DING-DONG!

'_Tengo un maaal presentimiento sobre esto...'_

"¡Ya voy!" una voz humedecida anunció.

Tragó saliva.

La puerta se abrió.

Rei Ayanami lo vio.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

'_Ahh, jod...'_

"Oh, hola, Shinji, en verdad es bueno ver que estás de pie y fuera del hospital. Habría estado ahí, ya sabes, pero dijeron que necesitabas descansar y te pondría nervioso con todo este hablar mío. No estoy segura, lo que querían decir pero ya sabes cómo son estos doctores, siempre temiendo lo peor. Pero creo que a Asuka no le importa del todo, ya sabes, siendo amigas y todo y ella aún está celosa. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?. , ella siempre está celosa, siempre pensando que todos quieren robarte de ella. ¿Pero de quién estoy hablando?. ¿Sabes que ella es la mejor, no es así?. , eres un tipo con suerte, teniendo a alguien quien te ama tanto. ¿Sabes?. , el otro día en la escuela le dije eso a Hikari. 'Hikari', dije, '¿Sabes qué?. , creo que Shinji y Asuka pueden ser en verdad muy felices al tenerse el uno al otro' dije y ella estaba como 'Sí, ellos son justamente una linda pareja como yo y Touji', dijo ella y entonces empezó a balbucear sin parar sobre ella y Touji, ya sabes cómo es ella: Siempre ella y Touji, blabla, sin detenerse jamás. Oh, tú sabes que odio a la gente que no puede parar de hablar sin dejar a los otros tener una parte en la conversación. Y mientras yo estaba... ¡Hey!. ¡Shinji!. ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?. ¡Sabes que no puedo soportar a la gente que no puede escuchar! Sin embargo..."

Shinji solamente se quedó ahí.

Una encantadora Asuka era en verdad un lindo cambio.

Un padre que se preocupaba por él también era bienvenido.

Una cosa-de-familia-feliz con Misato y Kaji tampoco era mala idea.

Incluso podía llegar a un acuerdo con un PenPen que se alimentaba él solo.

¡Pero una Rei que hablaba sin parar era

simplemente

demasiado!

Así que hizo lo que cualquier piloto de un gigantesco, devastador robot, quien estaba peleando contra enormes, criaturas hostiles y salvando a la humanidad haría:

Se desmayó...

* * *

"Así que. ¿No te gusta?" escuchó una voz. 

La suya propia, reconoció.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sintió algo contra su cuerpo. 

Y sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron en un instante. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos para que él reconociera que era Asuka, dándole un impresionante beso – impresionante en una mucho mejor manera que la última vez, cuando ella (asumiendo que ésta Asuka era en verdad la misma) lo besó por aburrimiento. Ni siquiera trató de resistirse. Primero: ella no lo iba dejar ir de todas formas y segundo: era una forma muy linda de despertar.

"W-wohaw..." fue todo lo que pudo decir, luego de que finalmente partieron. Entonces notó, que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. No era su 'Mirada-De-Haz-Nada-Y-Te-Mataré-En-Menos-De-Tres-Segundos' a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero podía decir que ella no estaba muy feliz con él.

"¡TÚ!" gruñó ella, empujando su pecho con un dedo. "¡Cómo te atreves!"

'_Oh, EXCELENTE momento para cambiar de vuelta...'_

"¡Primero casi te estás muriendo con éste Ángel, luego sigues ignorándome y entonces te desmayas por horas hasta la mañana!"

'_¿Mañana?'_ No fue sino hasta ahora, que notó estar de vuelta en su habitación.

"¿Tienes idea, de qué tan preocupada estaba, cuando Rei llamó?"

"¡Lo lamento!"

'_Rayos, ha pasado un rato desde que he dicho eso...'_

"Más vale que lo estés. ¡Y para estar segura de que no sucederá de nuevo, iré a dondequiera que vayas por el día entero!. ¡Ahora, será mejor que te levantes para ir a la escuela!"

'_¿Acaso la parte de estar conmigo todo el tiempo se suponía que fuera una amenaza o una promesa?'_ se preguntó. _'Esperen un momento. ¿Dijo ella ESCUELA?. ¿Estuve en el hospital ayer y acabo de despertar después de desmayarme otra vez y ahora ya tengo que ir a la escuela?. ¡Arrgh!'_

Bostezando, le dio una ojeada al reloj.

Parpadeó.

Eso no podía ser.

Se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo. Pero como esperaba, fue en vano.

"¿Por qué me despertaste a las 4:30?"

"Perdón sobre eso", dijo ella, estirándose un poco. "Misato insistió en llevarnos a la escuela".

'_Mejor no pregunto...'_

"Está bien, está bien, voy al baño", murmuró Shinji.

Entonces, algo fue repetido en su mente.

' "_...iré a dondequiera que vayas..." '_

Miró a su compañera de cuarto y aparente novia quien estaba mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

'_Oh viejo...'_

_

* * *

_Es increíble lo rápido que las cosas pueden pasar cuando estás conduciendo un auto.

Pasó una cabriola roja, su conductor disfrutando el sol de la mañana.

Una camioneta familiar, de camino a sus vacaciones.

Un camión, llevando materiales a un sitio de construcción.

Un tractor, que obviamente se perdió en Neo Tokyo-3.

Un niño en bicicleta, alegremente haciendo sonar su campana.

Un anciano, sosteniendo de forma dependiente su bastón...

"Misato. ¿No crees, que deberíamos ir al menos **un poco** más rápido?"

"¡No!. ¡Como puedes ver, el límite de velocidad es 50!"

"¡Pero ni siquiera estás conduciendo a 10!"

"¡Más vale prevenir, que lamentar!"

"Sólo ríndete, Shinji", Asuka interrumpió desde el asiento trasero. Él tembló, ya que se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar en su oído, "¿Por qué no regresas aquí atrás? Podríamos usar la lenta marcha para algo de... 'tiempo de calidad' ".

No recordó cómo es que sus órganos sobrevivieron, con su suministro de sangre limitado sólo a su cara y a, bueno, otro punto de su cuerpo...

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, Shinji no sabía si debía estar sorprendido o no, de encontrar a nada menos que Touji, vestido formalmente en su uniforme de escuela, siendo el primero de la clase. 

"Ho-Hola, Touji".

"Ah, saludos, mi amigo", hizo una reverencia, "Y a tu encantadora compañera también".

'_Touji siendo cortés e incluso llamando a Asuka "encantadora"; revisado. ¿Qué sigue en la lista?'_

"Deberías vigilar mejor cuando estás flirteando", Shinji escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él. "¡Tu novia podría estar escuchando!"

Hikari, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero sobre su uniforme, pasó al lado, casi brincó sobre Touji y lo besó profundamente.

"Mi justa dama, sabes que eres la más encantadora de todas".

"¡La mejor, Señor!" gruñó ella, haciendo estallar el chicle que estaba masticando.

'_Ah, sí, una Hikari rebelde, cómo pude olvidarlo...' _Shinji suspiró.

Mientras se sentaba y esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros de clase y adicionales 'sorpresas' llegaran (con el escritorio de Asuka sospechosamente cerca del suyo), encendió su laptop.

'_Bueno, también puedo revisar mis mails'._

Pero, en vez de sólo encontrar sus usuales mails de noticias de NERV y uno o dos de Touji o Kensuke, su buzón casi estallaba con cientos de cartas de amor de Asuka, mails de su padre con temas como '¿Cómo estás?', '¿Estás bien?' o 'Lamento increíblemente no poder estar justo ahí contigo', mensajes de Rei simplemente tratando de hacer conversación, así como también unos cuantos mail de Misato, preguntando qué le gustaría para cenar.

Suspiró.

La clase ahora ya casi estaba llena pero aún había unos cuantos rostros faltantes, notó. Se inclinó hacia Touji, ignorando algo de regaño de su vecina pelirroja sobre estar siendo ignorada.

"Hey. ¿Dónde está Kensuke?. ¿No debería estar aquí para estos momentos?"

"Ah sí, Kensuke, nuestro buen amigo y compañero. Supongo, siendo el Don Juan que es, que va a llegar tarde como siempre, flirteando con cada mujer hermosa en camino".

'_Kensuke, el Don Juan. Yep, eso tiene sentido... ¡No!'_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, casi falló en notar la entrada de Rei al salón de clases. Bueno, de hecho fue difícil perdérsela, ya que entró dando vueltas, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, saludando a todos con un fuerte "¡Hola, clase!" luego deteniéndose y dando una señal de paz.

"¡Hola, Rei!" la clase entera saludó de vuelta en una sola voz.

"Bueno, Señorita Ayanami, es bueno ver que usted esté tan entusiasta por mis lecciones, pero le sugeriría que tomara asiento".

'_Oh, genial, el profesor incluso está tratando de ser gracioso. Bueno, la lección está a punto de comenzar – hora de dormir un poco. Nunca puede tener suficiente de eso...'_

"Arriba, saludo, lo que sea", zanganeó Hikari sin interés.

"Muy bien entonces, supongo que empezaremos con algunos experimentos de física..."

Ya medio dormido, Shinji se revolvió.

'_¿Qué...?. ¿Ninguna historia sin fin sobre el Segundo Impacto?'_

Pero, sus ojos ya estaba empezando a cerrarse otra vez.

'_¡Esto simplemente no puede ser real!'_ fue su último pensamiento antes de deslizarse de vuelta al sueño.

* * *

"Es tan real como quieres que sea". 

Shinji se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en ese tren, encarando a su yo más joven. "Pero sólo fue otro sueño. Ya he decidido volver".

"No, tú simplemente has decidido vivir".

"Pero ésta no es la realidad".

"Mientras no despiertes. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo es?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Nadie está actuando como ellos mismos. Ya que es mi sueño, es como si todos están actuando como quisiera que lo hicieran, y los estoy forzando a hacerlo. Simplemente no se siente correcto".

"Tal vez lo veas como lo deseas. Quizás pienses en él simplemente como un mundo, donde el carácter de todos simplemente es extraño o el opuesto al que estás acostumbrado a conocer. O quizás pienses que sólo quieren volverte loco. Por mi parte, prefiero pensar en él como un mundo más feliz sin los escudos del miedo, odio y orgullo. Donde todos sólo hacen lo que sus corazones les dicen que hagan. Cuál prefieres depende de ti".

"Eso es el inocente e ingenuo punto de vista de un niño. Pero temo que un mundo real como ese no puede existir, por bueno que parezca".

"Entonces. ¿Por qué no simplemente despiertas?"

* * *

Shinji abrió sus ojos. Reconoció sus alrededores de inmediato. Estaba de vuelta en el hospital. Mientras miraba alrededor vio a Rei sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro como siempre. Ella notó que estaba despierto cuando él se incorporó. 

"Puedes descansar por hoy. Nos encargaremos de todo por ti", dijo ella y se levantó.

"Oh. Pero ahora estoy bien".

"Bueno, eso es bueno por ti".

'_Hmm. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?'_

Con eso ella se fue, revelando a una Asuka quien estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta, quien rápidamente se escondió sonrojándose atrás de una esquina.

Shinji no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada. Pero entonces notó el familiar olor de LCL y olfateó su brazo.

"Aún huele como a sangre..."

'_Así que realmente sólo fue un sueño...'_ pensó, recordando su última experiencia.

' "_Prefiero pensar en él como un mundo más feliz". ¿Un mundo más feliz? Ciertamente era más feliz, pero en una forma extraña'._

Soltó una risa ahogada de nuevo.

' "_Donde todos sólo hacen lo que sus corazones les dicen que hagan". ¿Sólo hacer lo que tu corazón te dice?. ¿En verdad puede ser tan fácil?'_

Su vista regresó a la puerta.

'_Bueno, nunca sabrás, si no lo intentas'_ hizo su decisión y salió de la cama.

* * *

Asuka estaba echando humo – de nuevo. 

'_¡Maldita Primera!. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme ver como si estuviera preocupada por ese baka!. ¡Como si lo estuviera!. ¡Yo sólo estaba... coincidencialmente cerca!'_

El súbito abrir de la puerta la atrapó con la guardia baja – de nuevo por unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo ella no necesitó mucho para recuperarse y comenzó su asalto en Tercer Elegido quien acababa de aparecer.

"¡Tú! Será mejor que no te hagas de ninguna idea falsa. No estoy aquí debido..."

Shinji simplemente se quedó ahí. Sin temblar, sin echarse atrás como era usual. Sólo sonriendo.

"Hola, Asuka. Es lindo que hayas venido a verme", la interrumpió.

La Segunda Elegida se quedó atontada. _'¿Desde cuándo tiene las agallas para interrumpirme?'_

"Yo... yo... ¡NO! Como estaba diciendo..."

"Bueno, iba a dar un pequeño paseo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

'_¿QUÉ?'_

"¿Qué? Nos... sí... eh... ¡NO!"

"Oh. Está bien".

Lo que vino a continuación, la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Él cuidadosamente la tomó por los hombros, se inclinó más cerca...

... y la besó. E incluso aunque sólo fue más un corto tacto de sus labios en vez de un beso apasionado, se sintió mucho mejor que la última vez cuando ella finalmente... eh, cuando ella sólo estaba aburrida.

"Te veré más tarde entonces", dijo él.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y se fue por el corredor, dejando a una Asuka paralizada atrás. Después de unos cuantos segundos su brazo empezó a moverse otra vez, alcanzando por atrás una silla cerca, sentándose, sin parpadear una sola vez.

'_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?'_ su mente gritó. _'Ve detrás de ese sucio, pequeño pervertido y dale una paliza'._

Pero ella no se levantó.

Simplemente se quedó sentada ahí.

Sonriendo.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Bueno, aquí está, mi pequeña introducción al mundo del fan fiction. Sé que no es nada especial debido a la trama faltante (diablos, de hecho sólo es un listado de cómo los personajes actúan diferente), sólo es una linda pequeña historia para mientras tanto.

Como tal vez lo hayan adivinado, el inglés no es mi idioma nativo, e incluso aunque puedo leerlo y entenderlo bastante bien, aún tengo problemas para escribirlo, especialmente con la gramática. Así que si cometí demasiados errores Modo-Shinji encendido "Lo lamento" Modo-Shinji apagado.

También, si se lo están preguntando, por qué mantuve escribiendo 'Tercer Elegido', etc., estoy siguiendo la versión japonesa (el doblaje es malo. ¡Se los digo!. ¡MALO!. ¡Honestamente ustedes chicos deben de tener orejas de acero para sobrevivir la serie completa con semejante actuación de voz tan horrible!) Así que serán "Elegidos" en vez de "Niño" (ya que aún no sé si eso fue un error intencional o no), el "baka/trío de idiotas" en vez de "los tres chiflados" y no "Niña Modelo", sólo "Primera" en mis fics. A menos que sea para reírse de ello.

Bueno, de regreso a criticar mi propia historia, Misato no tiene tanta aparición y el staff de NERV ninguna del todo, lo sé. Tampoco estoy seguro yo mismo sobre la segunda parte/día, pero partes de esa escena de la escuela fueron algunas de las primeras en venir a mi mente, así como el final.

¿Por qué escogí lo posterior al Doceavo Ángel en vez del Catorceavo o el Tercer Impacto como el periodo de ambiente? Por una vez la atmósfera no es tan deprimente así que una historia de humor aún quedaría, pero más que nada me dio la mejor oportunidad para el final.

Para la escena de PenPen, obtuve la inspiración para esto de un fanfic, en el cual un Ángel quería demostrarle a Shinji que el es necesario para los otros personajes al mostrarle cómo serían sus vidas si él no estuviera ahí. Pero, al fina parece que su único propósito era alimentar a PenPen y por lo tanto salvarlo de enfermarse por la cocina de Misato. Aunque no puedo recordar el título de la historia, perdón.

Como dije éste fue mi primer fanfic, pero no teman (o tiemblen con pavor, como deseen), ya tengo otros cuatro trabajando.

Hasta entonces. ¡Nos vemos!

P.D.: Algunos de ustedes ya han solicitado por una continuación, pero me temo que tengo que decepcionarlo. Ésta se suponía que fuera una historia cortas desde el principio. Pero si quieres escribir tu propia historia/secuela sobre esto, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

* * *

Traducido al español el 19 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, finalmente conseguí la autorización de JimmyWolk para traducir sus fics, decidí empezar con éste por 2 razones, está cortito y tiene un muy buen humor que me ayudó a despejarme un poco la cabeza de la tristeza que se presenta desde casi el inicio hasta el final del Capítulo 10 de LQYAE (en serio, seguro que algunos van a llorar jajajaja) en fin, gracias a Theblacksun por ayudarme a revisar y corregir la traducción. Próximamente (pero no tan pronto) esperen el primer capítulo del fic principal del autor, "La 2nda Oportunidad", muy bueno, pero a la vez, monstruosamente largo por capítulo (más de 10,000 palabras). Hasta la próxima.


End file.
